Stuck in the Amazons with a Mudblood and a Ferret
by Wiggidy Wack
Summary: Ooh! Draco and Hermione are stuck in the Amazons alone for 2 weeks? And no wands? Hilarity ensues!!! This is something YOU DO NOT want to miss! Please R/R!
1. We're WHAT?

Hey everyone! I had this as a vision while I was uh doing stuff so have fun! I have some stuff in stored for Draco and Hermione! HAHA HAHA!  
  
Hermione quickly ran into Transfiguration with only seconds to spare before Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. She had a pleasant look on her face, a lot different from her stern look, which was usually always present on her face. Class was pretty much the same. Trying to transfigure a rock into a bird. Hermione was the only successful on in the room besides Draco Malfoy. He looked very smug at his accomplishment. Class was soon dismissed. Hermione gathered her books together and headed towards the door.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Would you please stay behind for a little, I have something that I need to discuss with you," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione was very curious indeed on what she was about to say. Malfoy only yawned as he walked up to her desk.  
  
"Well, this is the first time that Hogwarts has had uh, how should I say it...An adventure week. We decided to draw from a hat two 6th years and have them go on a excursion in the Amazons in South America, with only little supplies. Just to see how well you would do on your own. And you two were picked out of the hat!" said the professor cheerfully as though she were telling them they had won the lottery. Hermione and Malfoy's jaws dropped automatically. They couldn't believe what she had just said. The Amazons???  
  
"B-b-but Professor! Wh-How could we survive?" Hermione cried. Of course Hermione wanted to go, but just not with Malfoy. Malfoy didn't say anything. He just stood there with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Oh! Don't feel that way! This will be an experience that not many people will be able to enjoy!" said Professor McGonagall still smiling. Of course she knew the reason why Dumbledore started this. He knew how Malfoy and Hermione detested each other and he knew that probably by the end of this experience he knew that they would at least tolerate each other. Little did they know that all of Hogwarts would be watching their every move while they were in the Amazons on their magical LIVE large TV screen that was only used in the Great Hall for special occasions like these.  
  
"You shall be in the Amazons for 2 weeks and you shall be transported there on Saturday along with your supplies, you may now go." The professor shooed them out of the class. Hermione trudged down to the common room, extremely displeased with her bad luck of being stuck with The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe that I am going to be stuck with a Mudblood for 2 weeks in the Amazons!" Malfoy mumbled to himself behind Hermione.  
  
"Well its not like I actually want to be with you in the Amazons, Ferret Boy!" Hermione spat.  
  
"Well you know Granger, you don't need to go to the Amazons for a dense forest. Your hair is already as thick as one," said Malfoy spitefully. Hermione said nothing and walked out the door, grumbling to herself. This was not a good day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning. It was a Friday and usually she was happy on Fridays since it meant the end of classes for the week but not this one. Oh no, she had to pack for a whole two weeks in the Amazons with Malfoy. What fun! She muttered to herself about the injustices of life and put on her robes. She had told Harry and Ron the night before. Of course they were as shocked about the whole thing, along with that she had to be with Malfoy the whole time. She quickly ran down the stairs to the Great Hall, running into Malfoy.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going! I'm trying to get enough time to myself since we're going to be stuck with each other in the Amazons," said Hermione as she bumped into him  
  
"Touchy Granger," said Malfoy. He loved making her annoyed. It greatly amused him. Hermione grumbled more about the injustices of life as she stomped her way into the Great Hall. Malfoy laughed amusedly to himself as she stormed away.  
  
Later at breakfast.....  
  
"What if Malfoy tries to push you off a cliff or something?" Ron said anxiously.  
  
"Well don't worry Hermione, if he does anything to you he will have to answer to us," said Harry trying to cheer Hermione up. Oh great! So he's going to do something to me? Hermione thought bitterly to herself as she nibbled on her toast.  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Malfoy too was upset about the whole thing. Crabbe and Goyle started to understand after Malfoy told them about 10 times.  
  
"Oh! Drakkie! What are you going to do without me there to help you!?" Pansy cried as she flung herself on Malfoy.  
  
'Well at least she isn't coming, that's the best piece of news I have heard all day,' Malfoy thought sourly to himself. Pansy was getting more annoying by the minute. At least he would be far away from her in the Amazons.  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you liked it! I shall be writing more! Got lots in stored for those two! Heehee! Toodles!  
  
Mo 


	2. In the Forest

Hey everyone! Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! Hehe! Well I didn't really get the idea from the Even Stevens Movie, I was reading about the Amazons and I was like, people get lost in there and so it just started from there!  
  
Hermione silently packed her bags Saturday morning, since she would be leaving at noon. She bought everything that would comfort her for 2 weeks. A picture of Harry and Ron, a picture of her parents, and some little treats from Honeydukes. Of course she packed the essentials also: band- aids, insect repellant, some Neosporin, and a knife. This was all she could bring, besides clothes. She trudged over into the common room to bid farewell to her fellow classmates. Harry and Ron were waiting for her outside of the portrait hole to walk her down to the Great Hall where Dumbledore would be escorting them to the Amazons, even though they didn't know how he was going to do it. They were silent on the way down until they ran into Malfoy who was also heading down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Dream Team. Oh Potty, are you seeing your girlfriend off? I don't know how you're going to manage with her being gone," said Malfoy maliciously.  
  
"I hope he gets eaten by a bear," Ron grumbled to himself.  
  
"Ron there are no bears in the Amazons, he might get eaten by Piranha's though," Hermione said with a snigger. They wordlessly entered the Great Hall; Dumbledore was waiting for them by the staff table, his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"Ah! There you are. I hope you had a restful nights sleep, well anyways. You shall be transported to the Amazons by plane, since you aren't old enough to apparate. And you want be needing your wands!" Dumbledore quickly grabbed the wands from them and lead them out onto the grounds by the lake. Hermione and Malfoy grumbled to themselves. How in the world are they even going to live a day in the Amazons without their wands? This was going to be the worst 2 weeks of my life! Hermione thought bitterly to herself. They waited by the lake for the plane with Dumbledore who was going to see them off. A quiet humming could be heard and Hermione saw the small plane float over the forest and land in the grass next to them.  
  
Dumbledore waved in recognition at the pilot and helped Hermione and Malfoy in the plane  
  
"Ah! Well here you go now. Now have fun and be sure to enjoy yourselves. Also when you get there, the object is to find the nearest civilization but if you don't you'll just be transported back to Hogwarts when your time there is over. See you in 2 weeks!" said Dumbledore cheerfully and watched the plane take off. He and all of Hogwarts were going to have lots of fun watching these two in the Amazons. They still had no clue that the students would be watching their every move.  
  
The plane ride was fairly quiet except for the singing of the pilot who only sang in French. His accent was very poor and the singing began to grow fairly annoying after awhile. Hermione and Malfoy didn't say anything to each other; just the exchanging of glances and grimaces. Hermione looked out the window to find that they were already entering South America. How odd. Well anything is possible if it is an enchanted plane that goes three times as fast as a regular muggle plane.  
  
"Ah, well you two better be getting your parachutes on!" said the pilot abruptly after he stopped singing.  
  
"What? Why do we need a bloody parachute??? Why can't you just land somewhere for us?" said Malfoy anxiously as he looked out the window to see endless forest.  
  
"Can't do that sonny, the forest is too dense and there isn't a very good place for me to land. You'll find the parachutes under your seats." Hermione calmly read the instructions and put on the parachute after finding it. Malfoy was looking frantic and fumbled when he tried to put his on.  
  
"Stop squirming Ferret Boy! Let me help you with that!" said Hermione as she tried to help Malfoy. After he calmed down she was finally able to secure the parachute properly.  
  
"Alright, now I'm going to open the side near Malfoy here and you're going to jump from the plane. Now you don't need to pull anything to make the parachute come out, it will do it on its own. Ok, sonny it's your turn!" said the pilot happily. Malfoy began to whimper as he scooted near to the edge.  
  
"I want my mommy!" Malfoy cried. Hermione was beginning to get very irritated.  
  
"Oh just go already!" said Hermione as she pushed Malfoy out of the plane. She quickly joined him by jumping out seconds after him. After 5 seconds of falling, the parachute was activated and she started to float down after Malfoy who had landed in a tree. She found an opening in the trees by where Malfoy was. Hermione landed gracefully on the ground. It was actually quite nice out, the sun was shining and the sky was clear besides a few clouds.  
  
"Come on Malfoy! Climb down! It's great out here!" Hermione cried up towards Malfoy.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're not stuck in a tree," said Malfoy as he tried to climb down.  
  
"Just jump! It won't hurt.....much," Hermione laughed to herself. She had just quoted from her favorite book 'Rebecca'. Malfoy was finally down and was covered in twigs and leaves. Hermione on the other hand wasn't.  
  
"Alright then! Come on Malfoy, lets go set up camp," said Hermione happily. She had never been camping before and had no clue what to do. Oh well, maybe Malfoy knows what to do, she thought to herself. She looked around, looking for her luggage when it hit her.... The luggage was still in the plane!  
  
"So Granger, where did you put our luggage?" Malfoy asked seeing the distress on Hermione's face.  
  
"I uh.. Well um you see..." said Hermione anxiously. Who knew that the trip would end so quickly? Malfoy was definitely going to kill her when he found out.  
  
"Well um I forgot the luggage," Hermione said quietly. Malfoy's left eye started to twitch.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Malfoy bellowed. How he wanted to strangle her neck. He quickly reached into his pocket, expecting his wand to be there. But it wasn't.  
  
"You filthy mudblood! I knew you would ruin everything!"  
  
"Hey! It's your fault! You had the chance to grab the luggage! But you didn't, did you? You were too busy being a big baby!" Hermione spat at Malfoy. Ooh, how she wanted to hex him into the next week. But she couldn't. She didn't have her wand.  
  
Hermione exhaled, "Well we're just going to have to do without it, luckily I have a small book on the Amazons in my pocket. It should tell us what we can and can't eat and other useful things."  
  
Malfoy put his hand through his hair, "Well I was a boy scout for a few years, so I know a few things. How to start a fire and such," Malfoy quietly admitted. Hermione couldn't hold back the laughter. Malfoy? A boy scout? Helping little old ladies across the street? This was priceless.  
  
"Hey shut up! My mother made me do it!" Malfoy said angrily. Hermione stopped laughing as they headed into the forest. It was near noon and they needed food and water.  
  
"Freak,"  
  
"Ferret,"  
  
"Mudblood,"  
  
"Boy Scout," Hermione started to giggle again and Malfoy shot her a laugh- one-more-time-and-die look. The silently entered the forest. It was very humid and warm in the Amazons. Birds flew out of the bushes in fright as they walked by.  
  
"Malfoy, you go find some twigs and stuff for a fire and I'll find the food," said Hermione. She didn't trust Malfoy with the food choosing.  
  
"Fine," he replied and started picking up twigs for a fire. Hermione looked around the forest; the ground was very squishy from the moss and moist. She went through bushes, looking for any berries. She looked up and saw a banana tree.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! I found some food!" Hermione cried. She was growing very hungry and the bananas should help her through the days ahead. She scampered up the tree but slipped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey Ferret Boy! Come and help me get the bananas!" Hermione cried, rubbing her toosh in pain. Malfoy came out of the bushes. He dropped the twigs and pushed her up, her feet being supported on his shoulders. Hermione reached up towards the bananas and grabbed them right before Malfoy lost his balance and fell. Luckily Malfoy broke her fall.  
  
"Ugh Granger, how much do you weigh?" said Malfoy as he rubbed his head.  
  
"A lot less then you I imagine, Malfoy," said Hermione haughtily as she clutched the bananas in her hands. She and Malfoy walked back to the clearing in the forest and sat down. It was starting to get dark out and it rapidly grew chilly. Luckily Hermione and Malfoy had their school robes with them, which kept them fairly warm.  
  
"Um, do you think we could call each other by our first names Malfoy? You know I call you Draco and you call me Hermione," she asked Malfoy as he munched on his banana.  
  
"It could be arranged," Malfoy-I mean Draco said casually. Hermione smiled and bit into her banana. 


	3. Freaking Monkey

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really keep me going!  
  
Hermione awoke the next day shivering. You wouldn't really say that her night had been restful. The ground was rough and uneven. Rocks everywhere. Draco had already gotten dibs on the tree and there was no arguing with him unless you wanted a black eye. Hermione looked up in the tree to see Draco still asleep and snoring extremely loudly. Hermione sighed as she bit into the banana. She would have to eat it sparingly since she didn't know if they're many banana trees around or any other sources for food. Hermione heard Draco mumble to himself as he jumped down from the tree. He started to smile menacingly.  
  
"Have a good night Granger?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Hermione bitterly. Draco said nothing and started towards the forest.  
  
"Well I'm going exploring if you don't mind, you can stay here or you can come I guess," said Draco unwillingly.  
  
"Fine," said Hermione as she gathered the little she had with her and started after Draco. She didn't want to be alone in the forest and at least Draco could protect her. They continued like this, walking absentmindedly into the forest. Didn't really matter where they went since they were pretty much lost anyways. They walked by waterfalls, cliffs revealing breathtaking views of the forests below. Hermione didn't want to get too close to the edge, which would give Draco the opportunity to push her off.  
  
"Wow, the Amazons sure are interesting, Malfoy," said Hermione as she gazed in awe at the magnificence of the trees that were towering over her. Draco only shrugged and moved on deeper into the forest. He began to grow tired and sat down and leaned his back against a tree. Hermione set the banana's down and joined him. Draco closed his eyes for awhile; he looked deep in thought.  
  
"Umm, Malfoy what are you thinking about?" said Hermione suddenly. The eerie silence was creeping her out.  
  
"Why do you want to know mudblood?" Draco snapped back at her. Hermione scowled. Draco turned to say something to her when he saw a chimpanzee a few feet from them, eyeing the bananas next to Hermione. Draco started to hit Hermione on the shoulder,  
  
"Granger! Scare that monkey away! It wants our bananas!" Draco cried. That was the only food they had and he didn't want to lose it.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts . . . The students were gathered at their tables after classes for dinner earlier then usual, wondering what was going on. Dumbledore rose from the staff table to tell them a funny but surprising announcement.  
  
"This year, we shall be watching a most intriguing show in which two of our own students will be in the Amazons with little supplies and no wands. They are also completely on their own and these students are none other then Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy," the students began to murmur and some were laughing, "Now the screen should be coming down any minute now. Alright, Mr. Filch please dim down the candles," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as a TV screen of some sort appeared before the students. It was large enough for everyone to see. They could see Hermione and Draco sitting under a tree and a chimpanzee eyeing their bananas.  
  
Back in the Amazons . . .  
  
"Granger! Grab the bananas! Quick!" said Draco as he saw the chimp make a go for the bananas. Hermione hastily reached for the bananas but the chimp was quicker and it started to scamper back into the forest.  
  
"Argh! Oh no you don't!" Draco bellowed as he started to run after the chimp. Hermione followed close behind.  
  
"HEY YOU FREAKING MONKEY! GIVE ME BACK THE BANANAS!" Draco yelled after the chimp.  
  
"DAMN THAT STUPID MON-" Draco did not finish his sentence, for he had tripped over a rock and fell face first into the mud.  
  
Meanwhile the students at Hogwarts were howling with laughter.  
  
"Oh! Drakkie! How is going to clean himself up without me there to help him!?" Pansy cried in dismay. Even the teachers where able to let out a chuckle.  
  
Back in the Amazons . . .  
  
Hermione could not suppress the laughter after Draco had tripped and fallen into the mud. The chimp * lucky for him * was able to get away. Draco got up, covered in mud from head to toe. He wiped away the mud from his eyes and his gray eyes scanned around him and he began to curse most furiously. Hermione was able to tone down her laughter to giggles. Draco shot her a death look through his muddy face.  
  
"Oh erm, sorry Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. Draco stomped away, cursing and stomping through anything that was in he way as he went by. Hermione meekly followed after him, giggling now and then when Draco's back was turned. Hermione was surprised that she didn't see steam emitting from his ears.  
  
"So, Malfoy what are we looking for?" Hermione asked. She was beginning to grow tired of tramping through the rainforest after Draco.  
  
"Well what do you think? I'm trying to find a place to wash this * curse * mud off me," said Draco angrily.  
  
"Ah, that explains it," said Hermione quietly as she followed behind him.  
  
They finally found a small lake being supplied with a raging waterfall. It was actually quite peaceful, only being able to hear the rushing water and nothing else. A muddy Draco walked carefully up to the edge and put his hand in the water. Draco quickly tore off his robes only leaving him dressed in an undershirt and boxers. He climbed up onto a rock and jumped in, getting Hermione wet in the process. Hermione scowled and sat on a rock, being able to get a clear view of everything around her.  
  
"Malfoy! Be careful! They're piranhas in the Amazons you know," Hermione taunted. Draco didn't seem to have heard or he was trying to ignore her completely. Fear got the better of him.  
  
"Um, Granger . . . What are . . . Piranhas?" Draco asked, looking around him trying to spot any unusual activity.  
  
"Oh they're just a type of fish that can well you know . . . eat you, they live around here you know," said Hermione casually as she looked at her nails. Draco gave a quick yelp and scurried out of the water and quickly dried himself off.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough swimming for the day," said Draco unceremoniously as he put his robes on again.  
  
It soon began to grow dim in the Amazons and soft rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. They kept on walking, trying to find a suitable place to sleep for the night. They couldn't sleep in a tree unless they wanted to get electrocuted. They trudged on, their robes were torn and scratches covered their bodies. The rain began to dribble, then it grew harder and more intense. It soon came down in sheets and a fierce wind started to blow and loud crashes of thunder and blinding flashes of lightning lit the darkness around them.  
  
"This . . . SUCKS!" Draco cried, he was wetter then he was when he went swimming. Hermione nodded in approval.  
  
"We need to find shelter!" Hermione yelled over the thunder to Draco. They continued until they found a small cave, plants covering the entrance. It was large enough for 2 people. A loud crack of thunder broke the silence and Hermione and Draco quickly got under to find that it was fairly dry. Hermione began to shiver uncontrollably under her damp robes. Draco, seeing that she was freezing, allowed her to share some of his cloak with him.  
  
"T-t-t-t-thanks Malfoy," said Hermione as she ended the sentence with a sneeze.  
  
"Whatever. I just don't want you dying on me, Granger. I need you to tell me how to do stuff out here and what and what not to eat," said Draco casually. Hermione looked up at him and saw that his blonde hair wasn't sleeked back anymore with whatever he used. He actually looked quite appealing. 


	4. Meeting the Natives

Hi everyone! Sorry if I hadn't been able to put the 4th chapter up! Fanfiction wasn't agreeing with me and well anyways I'll shut up now so that you can read! Ooh I can feel a little romantic tension!  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning. It wasn't raining as hard as it was last night. The rain was reduced to a drizzle. She looked around the cave but didn't see Draco. He's probably outside. She crawled through the small hole but saw no one exterior of the cave. Hermione began to grow frantic. What ifs crossed her mind. He couldn't have left her behind, he wouldn't . . . would he? She ran out of the cave, calling his name. No answer. She then realized that if he left she would be able to track him down by his footprints. Large footprints were in print in the fresh mud. She felt like Sherlock Holmes or Miss Marple; tracking down the killer. She soon realized that there were more footprints alongside of Draco's. Odd . . . Why would there be other people with Draco? She began hearing footsteps behind her. She began feeling like she was in the Blair Witch Project, seeing those freaky stick things hanging from the trees. She once saw that movie with a friend the summer before; she vowed never to watch it again. Remembering that movie was making her more paranoid then usual. She wasn't able to continue her thoughts for she was soon knocked out a by a rock hitting her in the back of the head. (A/N: Ok ok that's pretty lame but I had to finish the paragraph somehow! Don't worry it gets better! Plus keep in mind that Hogwarts is watching their every move!)  
  
Hermione awoke, her head throbbing from being battered with a rock. She soon realized that she was tied to a wooden post. Her eyes soon came to focus and she surveyed her surroundings to find that she was in the middle of some sort of Amazon tribe, painted faces bustling around her and speaking swiftly in their native language. I wonder what the fuss is about, Hermione thought to herself as the natives scurried by her. Her question was soon answered when extremely odd chants began and the tribal dancers were throwing flower petals in the air and prostrating themselves on the ground before a litter carrying . . .  
  
"Draco!?!?!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Draco smiling smugly as he was being fed grapes by two tribal girls. He said nothing to Hermione but only smirked as his litter stopped in front of her. The natives glared at Hermione and pointed towards her grunting. One little boy with a stick in hand started wacking Hermione over the head repeatedly.  
  
"Malfoy! Ow! Make them untie me!" Hermione cried. She was in a very uncomfortable position. Well would you be comfortable tied to a post and having a demonic tribal kid hitting you repeatedly over the head? Draco seemed to be greatly enjoying seeing Hermione tied to a post. He grinned.  
  
"How dare you speak to a god like that!" said Draco as he stuck his nose in the air.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows were raised, "God?"  
  
"Yes, and its Your Highness to you. It seems as though these natives have deemed me worthy enough to be their god that was supposed to come and govern them for years to come, but like I wasn't worshipped like a god before," said Draco smugly as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well then Your Highness will you please untie me from this post," Hermione replied mockingly.  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that," said Draco as he tapped his foot. The natives watched with great interest  
  
"How about . . .no, oh and mudblood you'd better get used to being in that position . . . you're going to stay like that for awhile" said Draco nastily. Hermione screamed in fury as she tried to wriggle from her ropes that tied her to the post.  
  
"YOU LITTLE---- "* extremely bad words resound throughout the Amazons, birds fly from the trees in fright *  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts . . .  
  
People stared wide-eyed in horror at the screen. They never expected bookworm Hermione to even think about the words she just said.  
  
"Well I certainly never heard those words before," Dumbledore chuckled as he watched with great importance at the screen. The teachers exchanged quick glances at each other but said nothing.  
  
Back in the Amazons . . .  
  
Hermione looked at Draco scornfully as she watched him lounge in the litter, being fed and having people do his every whim without even raising his finger. Draco meanwhile immensely enjoyed watching Hermione glare hatefully at him as he was being pampered while she was tied to a post. Even though Draco hated to admit it, she did look pretty when she was angry. Draco eased back into his pillow. These tribal babes weren't all that bad, Draco thought to himself even though they didn't speak one word of English but they understood Draco well enough. He was taking pleasure in these events that were occurring.  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
Draco got out from his tent. All of the grapes were getting to him and it was a good time to think since everyone has already gone to bed so they won't be there to be of nuisance to him. He could see Hermione still tied to the post. The angry expression was still on her face. He smiled and walked over towards her.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked as he stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh I am having so much fun being stuck to this wooden post!" Hermione said scornfully as she looked up at Draco. Oh how he loved to torment her.  
  
"I love seeing you so helpless here and being tied to a post. This memory shall be etched in my mind forever," said Draco fondly as he stared at Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy just shut up and please untie me! I haven't had water nor food all day!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Draco asked.  
  
"If you don't untie me I'll make your life a living hell and when I die I shall haunt you for the rest of your life," Hermione said darkly as she looked at Draco. He looked pretty dang good, the moonlight shimmering on his silver hair but he's a Malfoy. Wasn't he the one who jeered and taunted her for the past 6 years? It just wouldn't work. Draco rolled his eyes and began untying her from the post. She tenderly touched the red marks on her wrists.  
  
"Thanks," she quickly mumbled to Draco. She quickly kicked him in the shins, good and hard.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, wincing in pain.  
  
"For having me tied to that freaking post!" said Hermione hotly as she stormed back into the forest, Draco following behind her but they didn't get too far until . . .  
  
Sorry! Lame part to stop at! Yay! I shall continue writing and keep those reviews coming! I have much still in stored for these two! Suggestions are appreciated!  
  
Mo^_^ 


	5. The Tantrum and Blue Dots

A native jumped out behind Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Uh, we're just leaving now," said Draco innocently as she backed away from the dagger. The native grunted and pointed towards the village.  
  
"No, we're leaving! Sorry!" Hermione cried as she cowered behind Draco.  
  
"Look, just bug off OK?" Draco yelled, his temper rising. The eyes of the native widened in shock and other natives jumped from the bushes and ambushed the frightened Draco and Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione found herself once again tied to a post, except that Draco was also tied to it on the other side.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy! You just had to say that! You offended them!" said Hermione sourly as she tried to free herself from the rope.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know you filthy mudblood!" Draco hollered back to Hermione. She began to grow very angry and the worst of it all she wasn't able to rub her temples. Anger was flowing through her veins as Draco began to jabber on how it was her fault when it was really his bloody fault. The natives were getting on the annoying side too as a boy came over and started throwing rocks at Hermione. She couldn't take it anymore. The voices were pulsating through her head.  
  
"Mudblood,"  
  
"Its your fault!"  
  
Hermione could barely stand it, she couldn't hold in her scream of fury.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Hermione bellowed. The natives flew into the air and landed on the ground stunned. Her bindings that were connected with Draco's came loose and they high-tailed it into the forest, leaving the stunned natives on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stomped through the woods with Draco running to keep up with her.  
  
"Granger! Wait!" he called after her. Hermione's anger soon diminished and she stopped.  
  
"Man, that was impressive. You didn't even have a wand," Draco grinned at Hermione. He was very glad to be freed from the pole. He realized how Hermione must've felt being stuck there.  
  
"Yeah, that happens when I get angry," said Hermione casually as she leaned up against a tree.  
  
"I don't know if it's just being in the rainforest, but I've began to tolerate you a little more Granger," said Draco reluctantly to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, likewise," Hermione smiled back at Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, feeling very refreshed even though she had been sleeping on the ground. Draco claimed the tree again and was snoring gently and mumbling in his sleep. Hermione chuckled to herself as she washed her face in the stream nearby. She found some berries nearby * don't worry, just some berries. They're edible. Don't want Hermione dying on me! * And popped a few in her mouth and saving a few for Draco. She climbed up the tree and looked at Draco from a distant branch. His hair was mussed up and she couldn't believe that she was thinking this, he actually looked . . . how should I say this . . . Innocent? Well that was just a cover up of the cocky Draco we all know and love! Hermione began to grow jaded and started to throw berries at him. His eyes fluttered open and a scowl appeared on his face.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for?" said Draco in an irritated tone. There were blue stains on his face from the berries hitting him.  
  
"Uh oh," said Hermione meekly. She hadn't realized when she picked them they were the Permentia berries which were often mistaken for blueberries. They were used to make. . . Permanent ink. Oops, I guess Draco is going to have those blue spots for awhile.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh erm, nothing. Nothing at all," Hermione chuckled to herself.  
  
"Come on spot- I mean erm Malfoy," said Hermione as she climbed down the tree.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast," Draco let out a yawn and stretched his arms. Hermione looked at the base of the tree where the smooshed berries were that she had thrown at him earlier.  
  
"Um, there," Hermione pointed at the tree.  
  
"Great, just great. I get smooshed berries for breakfast, oh joy!" Draco glared at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione replied in a I'm-not-really-sorry-tone. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked at Draco's face and see large blue dots all over it.  
  
"No seriously Granger, is there something on my face?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well erm, sorta . . ."  
  
"Yeah? Where? Where is it on my face?"  
  
"Um, all over," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"WHAT'S 'All over'?"  
  
"Um well you see, I didn't realize that the berries I threw in your face had permanent juice in it," Hermione replied meekly. Draco whimpered and ran over to the stream to see blue dots over his face. Hermione saw the look on his face and scurried deeper into the forest.  
  
"GRANGER! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Draco yelled as he began to chase after Hermione.  
  
Heh, I had fun writing about the Permentia berries, lol! Poor Draco! A little rushed but that's ok!  
  
Mo^_^ 


	6. Authors Note

Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't been able to update! I'm going on vacation for 8 DAYS! YAY! well actually I'm kinda sad since there is NO way I am going to write! So i shall write more when I get back! I love you reviewers! *gives you Draco cookies*  
  
Mo^_^ 


End file.
